


brevity

by kamsangi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Bang Chan, Female Lee Felix, Femslash, Non-Linear Narrative, Romance, Tattoos, They're lesbians and they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: “We could run away together,” she says one night. "We should.""Maybe." Another laugh, another breath. “I’d go anywhere with you.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	brevity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheproof/gifts).



> Happy birthday Lina! Finally, the Chanlix Tattoo Artist GFs Cinematic Universe begins. There are so many things I could say, but I'll just sum it all up by saying: thank you for being you. Have a brilliant, wonderful, amazing birthday this year.

“We could run away together,” she says one night, their ankles tangled together under the thick blue sheets, one hand idly dragging along the headboard. Felix’s eyes are fixed on the ceiling, right where they’d spent an entire afternoon pasting packet after packet of glow-in-the-dark stars above their bed. The imitation of true night. Temporal, transitory. She knows they’ll fall eventually, maybe end up smacking Chan right in the face while she sleeps. Days, weeks, months, years from now. “We should.”

“And who’d take care of the shop, huh?” The press of a kiss to the side of her neck. Just as temporal, but lingering in its warmth, in its intention. “You gonna pay the overhead, babe?”

“Yeah, nah, I didn’t think that far,” Felix admits, and Chan lets out a laugh, tugging her closer. Felix allows her to, lets their fingers twine together and fill in all the missing gaps, lets Chan rest her chin against her shoulder snugly. “I just thought we could.”

Another laugh, another breath. “Maybe.” She doesn’t have to look to know that Chan’s eyes are closed. “I’d go anywhere with you.”

 _I’d do anything for you,_ she hears. It’s not the first time Chan’s said it.

She takes photos. They’re not as good as Hyunjin’s, or Seungmin’s, but she does alright, she thinks. Composition, framing—those are the things she looks out for the most. Felix takes photos, black and white. Composes the shots in her mind, frames them within the larger narrative of life.

She takes photos of Chan, black and white. Rising from bed, arms outstretched over her head as her mouth contorts in a yawn. Hip cocked against the kitchen counter as she stirs a pot of pasta and shoots Felix a grin and a thumbs up. Halfway through a set of shoulder presses, eyes focused, sweat pooled along the curve of her lip. In every shot, her tattoos are on display. Stories scattered along the timeline of a lifetime.

Even the ones she’d let Felix carve into her.

“It’s fine,” Chan had told her the first, second, fifth, tenth time, steady as anything as she watched Felix handle the tattoo gun, “I said you could practice on me, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Felix had said, still nervous. The fear of permanence, permeating.

But later, she’d kissed Felix and told her, voice firm and fond, “I’d give all of my body up, just because it’s you.”

_(I’d do anything for you.)_

She takes photos of Chan, black and white. In them, she’s framed in Felix’s own eyes, bare and beautiful. The length of her back, the gentle swell of her breasts, the angle of her arms as she beckons Felix close, kisses her so deeply that she forgets the camera completely. The composition of the human body. Leading lines drawing her in. The symmetry of existing palm to palm, holy palmers’ kiss.

Take her like a prayer, urgent and sweet.

She’d learnt to let go with Chan, who loved her body like no one ever had before, who’d taught her that it would be okay to love herself the way she’s always wanted to. Without shame, without fear. In turn, Chan had learnt to let go with her, too. Allowed herself to be vulnerable, to let her take control instead, sometimes.

There's something about the way she gives in, the way she allows Felix to clutch at her, the way she opens up for Felix's hands and mouth and sighs, breathless and tense. The taste of affection, tasted on her tongue, between her thighs, in the way she whispers Felix's name.

_(I’d give all of my body up, just because it’s you.)_

“You know,” Felix says, shifting in place, glancing over her shoulder at Chan. “I’d go anywhere for you, too.”

“I know,” Chan says, eyes curved. “I know you would.”

Felix plays with Chan’s fingers, rubbing along the backs of her knuckles, memorising the paths she takes along the distension of her veins, the coarseness of her palms. “I’d like to be one of your stories,” she muses. Immortalised on skin. The kind of permanence few things hold.

Chan tugs a hand out of Felix’s hold, and catches Felix’s wrist. Her thumb slides up, and presses along the inside of her ring finger. “We could be each other’s stories.”

Their hands fold together again. “Yeah,” Felix says, knowing what Chan’s saying. She always knows. “Yeah, we could.”

 _We could run away together,_ she thinks, _but we don’t have to._

There is permanence in belonging.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/SSEOMT) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/SSEOMT)


End file.
